Gathuram (City State)
Gathuram is sometimes called 'Trigas' Spiked Pauldron' as it is located on the shoulder of the Third Arm. The spike part of the nickname comes from Gathuram Tower, a massive lighthouse erecting from the center of the city, constantly burning with a magical flame that no storm has ever extinguished. Gathuram's proximity to the Great Bay has made it fairly influenced by Dark Elven culture, and rather hardened by Goblin Raiders. Thusly Gathuram stands a massive monumental symbol of acceptance and power. It is usually the first city that travellers (or warlords) visiting Dwarrow Crossing find themselves in. The city is ruled over by House Glain, decendants of the bastard of House Thain, and the only one of their house to survive the Second War of Dwarrows Crossing. House Glain like its predecessor has earned a reputation for being an extremely sucessful defender and trader. Compared to the rest of Dwarrow Crossing Gathuram is rather gentle and beautiful. It enjoys a temperate climate with temperatures between 50-70 degrees along with ocassional rainfall and snowfall. It enjoys a rather luxurious life for those with enough coin, though the city is not without its slums. Notable Locations and Institutions Igzabund Keep '''is a massive tri-walled defensive point that surrounds Gathuram Tower. It is highly manned and hosts a series of tower, each with its on unique old-Dwarrow name. This is where the Glain Household and all of their supporters live. '''Gathuram Tower is a massive lighthouse, similar to the one in Candletower except that it is actually functionl in a non-magical sense and it is build of stone bricks and pillars as opposed to fungus and basalt. The Dwarrows of the city often boast that the tower is magical and thusly the flame atop it has never been extinguished, the part they will fail to mention however is The Keepers of the Tower, a guild of mystics dedicated to the study of the stars, and also charged with keeping the fire alive, which they do through magical means on every first waning crecent moon. The richest, largest, and most influencial district in Gathuram is the Great Bay District. It is largely made up of Canals and is home to a great Deal of Dwarrow Crossing's trade, with its city-states and with Spookshire. There is a large Guildhall in this district with the same name, The Great Bay Company. They are a guild of mapmakers, historians, but most potently, traders. Another notable Guild within the city is the''' Guardians' Guild'''. They are a standard Warriors' Guild apart from the fact that they mostly train in the styles of plate armor, shield formations, arial defense, siege preparation, and group combat, indeed they are a guild dedicated to making warriors that will one day defend cities. Many city guard commanders and aspiring generals will travel to Gathuram to be trained by the guild. '''The Temple of Three Bells '''is a large cathedral with three seperate bell towers, one dedicated to the Dwarrow Pantheon, one dedicated to the Faith of Light, and finally one dedicated foreign gods, many Dark Elven traders will pay their respects in the third tower. The Faith of Light Bell rings in the morning, the Dwarrow bell at mid-day, and the Foreign Bell at midnight. '''Fort Izran and Fort Khozan '''are named after Izran and Khozan Thain, the last of the Line of Thain that died during the Second War of Dwarrow Crossing, and the trueborn brothers of Gloran who founded House Glain. These forts were comissioned during the rebuilding of Gathuram to ensure the citizens of the city had places to take refuge during invasions and sieges. Both forts host massive underground silos and living quarters, they are also garissoned at almost all times. '''The Gathering Field '''is the Northernmost part of the city, massive and for the most part empty save for a few barracks. It is a place designed for festivals, war gatherings, and other massive events. '''Long Hall '''is a massive mead hall built by Margahn himself. '''The Great Canal '''is a massive canal, it stretches from the coast of the Third Arm all the way to the city. When it reaches the city it splits into five canals connecting to Alf's Pond and Alia's pond. These canals are located in the Great Bay District. '''Mount Gathuram '''is the Mountain in the Northeastern corner of the city. It works as both a mine and a wall. House Glain House Glain's Sigil is a Red Key emblazened on a Silver Shield on a field of Blue. This represents Gathuram truly being the gate to, and shield of Dwarrow Crossing as well as its economic power. The Blue Field obviously representing Lake Armfall and The Great Bay which both border the city. House Glain is considered one of the humblest houses in the land, famed for its fair judgement and honesty despite being massively rich and powerful. It is said that many a corrupt councilor has tried to overthrow House Glain and declare independance from Dwarrow Crossing, but all attempts have been snuffed out and the offenders have been executed. Also see: Houses of Gathuram Category:Dwarrow Crossing Category:Dwarrows Category:Cities Category:History